


Experiment

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [20]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: “It doesn’t hurt,” Mitch assures him for probably the millionth time. He rolls his eyes and selects one of the thinnest rods in the set. “You’ll like it, I promise.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 16: Sounding

“I don’t know, this is weird,” Scott says, nervousness making him twitchy.

“It’s not weird! Don’t say that!” Mitch replies. He can’t help the shrill annoyance coloring his voice. He wants to slap Scott; he knows better than to be close-minded about kinks. They’ve had this discussion so many times, and it always ends with Scott apologizing for insulting whatever taboo thing Mitch is into.

“Does it hurt? It looks like hurts. I don’t wanna—”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Mitch assures him for probably the millionth time. He rolls his eyes and selects one of the thinnest rods in the set. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

“How do you know?”

“How do you think?” Mitch asks.

Scott scoffs. “Then why aren’t you doing this? I’ll just watch, if you like it so much.”

Mitch lays his free hand on Scott’s arm and squeezes gently. “Do you really not want to try it?” he asks.

After a moment of staring at each other, Scott sighs. Mitch mentally fist-pumps in victory. “You think I’ll like it?”

“I know you will,” Mitch says.

He makes himself comfortable straddling Scott’s knees and reaches for the bottle of lube. He can feel Scott watching every movement, and it makes Mitch nervous, but he’s determined not to show it. He knows what he’s doing, and he tries to project that confidence, so Scott will trust him.

“Hold still,” he murmurs. Scott shoves his hands beneath his pillow and nods.

When Mitch holds Scott’s cock up straight and tall, Scott fixes him with an intense stare. “You’ve done this before?” he asks. “And you liked it?”

“Yes,” Mitch answers. “And I know you will too. Like, ninety-five percent sure. You ready? Tell me if it hurts, because it shouldn’t.”

Scott’s only barely hard, which is good, Mitch thinks, for his first time. Mitch holds him gently, careful not to squeeze, and fits the rounded, metal tip of the rod to the slit of Scott’s cock. The thin rod is dripping with lube, and it slides inside Scott easily.

Mitch has never been on this side of it; he’s had this done to him a few times, but has never controlled the toy himself. It’s strange and thrilling to watch as gravity takes over and the metal sound seats itself perfectly. Mitch almost can’t bring himself to look away, but Scott’s expression draws his attention.

He’s gasping, and his eyes are closed, and with every twitch of his hips the intensity of the sensations ramps up. Mitch knows that much from experience, but it’s fun to watch it happen to someone else. He feels Scott’s thighs tense under him, sees Scott arch his back, roll his shoulders.

“Good?” Mitch asks.

“This is—Fuck, I like it. This is good.”

Scott sounds almost ashamed to like something so strange, and Mitch desperately wants to rub that in a little bit. He says, “I told you, you’d like it,” giving Scott his most exasperated smile.

Mitch strokes Scott’s cock, slowly, carefully. He knows this can be overwhelming. He’s rewarded with Scott’s shuddering groan of pleasure. He bends double to kiss Scott’s chest.

“How does it feel?” he asks. Scott’s hardening in his hand and Mitch is so, so glad that his hunch was correct, and Scott does enjoy this. Mitch grins and says, “You never thought you’d be sticking things in your dick, did you?”

“Never thought I would,” Scott replies breathily. “You, on the other hand… Fuck, this is so intense. I love it. I _love_ it. It’s like… It’s like… It’s just _there_. I can feel it even when I’m not trying.”

“Yessss,” Mitch murmurs excitedly. “I can feel it too, inside you. _Fuck_ , it’s so hot. I love seeing you like this, baby. Love when you try out new things for me.”

He strokes Scott, careful and easy, until Scott starts to groan. He pants intermittently, brow wrinkled and jaw dropped open, and Mitch is transfixed by him. Finally Scott cries out that he’s about to come, and Mitch rests his fingers against the metal rod. It changes the angle just slightly, and the curved tip hits Scott somewhere deep inside, and Scott’s hands come free from under the pillow. He reaches for Mitch automatically, hand clenched tight around Mitch’s upper arm.

Mitch pulls the rod quickly and steadily out of Scott’s cock and as soon as it’s clear, come oozes out and in a thick dribble that coats Mitch’s fingers. Scott shudders again, his expression tight as he rides out the waves of his orgasm.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Mitch mutters. He almost wishes their roles were reversed. But—“Thank you,” he says. “For doing for me.”

“That was… That was good,” Scott slurs. “It felt so weird. But I came so hard.”

“Yeah, you did.” Mitch brings his wet fingers up to his mouth and sucks off some of the come. Scott groans again; Mitch hadn’t even realized he was watching.

“I see why you liked it,” Scott says.

“I take it you liked it too?” Mitch asks.

Shrugging, Scott grins up at him and says, “Yeah. You were right. I liked it.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
